Devil May Cry 5 Last Mission
by KasNaranja
Summary: La última batalla, solo puede librarse entre el cielo y el infierno. Cap1 Lady ha encontrado el secreto que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, el secreto de Sparda.


Buenas!!

Desde hace tiempo que quería escribir esta historia que ha sufrido notables cambios desde la aparición de DMC4 facilitándome el trabajo de enorme manera xD Se trata de una idea que surgió para darle un final a la saga.

Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo introductorio recién salido del horno. Espero que os guste, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos en forma de review x3 y si os da pereza escribir (…despuesdehabermepegadolapalizaescribiendoyatevale…) una sencilla palabra para el review me sobrará x3  
Los Review son como los ítems… son mis gemas para resucitar y son la estrella para dar vida, puntos demoníacos y estrellas para colgar en el árbol de Navidad (…) Por cada review salváis un gatito (a este paso, a la raza le quedan tres meses…).

Y **sin review… ni hay gatos, ni hay continuación.**

Decir: DMC no me pertenece, no soy Capcom dios ni me lucro por escribir.

Como este es un fic supuestamente DMC5, obviamente, se apoya mucho en la cuarta entrega del juego, **si no has jugado y temes los spoiler, gracias por entrar n.n pero espera a pasarte el juego**, no quiero ser culpable de destripadas ni desilusiones.

Y ahora…

Wellcome the Hell!!

* * *

_Hay algunos secretos que no deberían ser contados. Los hombres mueren por la noche en sus camas aferrando las manos de confesores fantasmales y mirando piadosamente sus ojos.Se marchan con desesperación en el corazón y convulsiones en la garganta al recordar el horror de misterios que nunca deben ser velados._

_El Hombre entre la Multitud_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

¿Quién es el que dicta si las palabras son secretos?

¿Quién es el que silencia la lengua del pecador con el cuchillo de plata?

¿Quién es el que tiñe las páginas de rojo por ocultar los ríos de tinta que llevan la corriente de la verdad hasta el mar del conocimiento universal?

Todas aquellas cuestiones hacían que la sangre de Lady ardiera de excitación, asomar su ojo rojo entre las mirillas de las puertas cerradas y sonreír ante los vastos secretos que se ocultaban tras la madera… era un sentimiento que despreciaba, pues la curiosidad era lo que caracterizaba al hombre que la engendro y a ella (además de sus ojos bicolor). Pero tampoco luchaba contra aquel sentimiento, pues la recompensa obtenida siempre le hacía olvidar, además de reconfortarla por todos los casquillos de bala desperdiciados contra la escoria demoníaca.

Además, Lady buscaba ese conocimiento por un bien superior, no por el suyo propio… o por lo menos, eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.

Sus pasos la llevaron una vez más a la ciudad de Fortuna. Sparda, que fue su protector durante décadas, seguro que debió dejar registros de su presencia, pistas, para acabar con todos los demonios de un soplido, para encerrarlos definitivamente y se acabaran de una vez las víctimas inocentes provocadas tanto por demonios como de humanos codiciosos del poder de estos…

Tuvo suerte. Desde que Dante fue al lugar, Fortuna estaba dividida socialmente (y es que por donde pasaba este chico, la hierba no volvía a crecer), pudo entrar a placer en los templos y bibliotecas de la Orden de la Espada… pero no estaba, no encontraba lo que buscaba por ninguna parte…

-¿Seguro que puedo echar un ojo? –Verdaderamente, a Lady no le importaba la respuesta de aquella joven miembro de la Orden de la Espada, pero temía, que si Kyrie le daba su permiso, esta pudiera meterse en algún problema… siempre era más fácil colarse y culpar a la seguridad del lugar. No quería abusar de la amabilidad de la inocente joven, no era su estilo.

-No se preocupe Lady… -La voz de la chica resulto agradable para la morena de ojos bicolor. –Ahora mismo a nadie le interesa conservar los archivos de la biblioteca… además, usted fue quien trajo a Dante hasta nuestra ciudad, es lo menos que podemos ofrecerle.

-Creo que os hice un flaco favor viendo como esta Fortuna ahora…

La gente de la ciudad no era estúpida… pero se dejaba engañar con facilidad por lo que veía, y lo que vieron, fueron a hordas demoníacas atacar a sus seres queridos, demonios que fueron derrotados por "Su Eminencia" aparecida en una forma casi divina con su ejército de armaduras plateadas… los mismos "salvadores" que fueron derrotados por un poder demoníaco que parecía poseer Nero…

Ahora apenas había demonios en el lugar, pero la gente no olvidaba, y la presencia del desconocido Dante, sumada a los años de mala reputación que había ganado Nero, no dejaron muy buenos pensamientos en la sociedad de Fortuna…

Se hablaban de conspiraciones por parte de los peliblancos para hacerse con el control de la ciudad habiendo derrocado a Su Eminencia, solo la palabra de Kyrie, que ahora ejercía de política en una ciudad revuelta, aplacaron los ánimos de la muchedumbre. La chica era quien más había perdido en esta batalla, principalmente, por su hermano Credo… pero demostró tener una gran fuerza interna, la suficiente como para no derrumbarse y llevar el control de la situación.

Pero una persona sola, no era capaz de hacer olvidar el dolor y la angustia vivida por los habitantes de Fortuna, y la sociedad ahora estaba dividida en los que creían a Kyrie… y en los que aun creían en Su Eminencia, haciendo oídos sordos al que hubiera sido este quien hubiera puesto en juego sus vidas. Ya se sabe, que no hay persona más ciega, que la que no quiere ver.

La situación social pendía de un hilo a punto de romperse en un estallido que acabaría en guerra civil…

Por eso Lady se había apresurado a acudir a Fortuna, para descubrir lo que esta pudiera mostrarle antes de que las revueltas enterrasen los secretos. Se presento ante Kyrie explicándole sus motivos (lo que menos quería, eran levantar sospechas o ideas equivocadas al resultar una extraña en la ciudad) y la chica la acepto sin problemas aprobando inmediatamente sus intenciones.

-No se preocupe Lady, se que sus intenciones son nobles. –Cruzo las manos sobre su pecho mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso a la biblioteca (Lady ya había estado ahí, pero Kyrie le aseguro que era el único sitio que conocía donde se almacenaba toda la información de Fortuna.)

La chica de ojos bicolor la miro por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo con malicia intencionada.

-¿Mis intenciones te parecen nobles? Entonces, ¿puedo ver el "inferno" de la biblioteca?

Kyrie pareció sorprendida, los infernos eran espacios anexos a las bibliotecas donde se guardaban los documentos secretos, a los cuales, ni siquiera tenían acceso los eruditos. Documentos por los que en ocasiones se había llegado a matar… un nombre la mar de apropiado para lo que buscaba la morena.

-Creo que no puedo ayudarla en eso señorita Lady… no porque no quiera, -saltó rápidamente para excusarse aunque la chica no había hecho gesto de reprimenda. –Si no porque desconozco si esta biblioteca tiene el inferno que usted busca…

Era natural, Kyrie no parecía una muchacha de malas intenciones interesada en demonios o su poder.

-Lo comprendo, muchas gracias Kyrie. Si no te importa, quisiera quedarme un momento en la biblioteca.

-Por supuesto, si me necesitas para algo, solo avísame. –Sonrió despidiéndose de la chica con una leve inclinación de rodilla.

Lady sonrió, aun no estaba lo suficientemente ocupada la chiquilla como para encima querer también preocuparse por ella…

Lady comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, ya no solo parándose en los libros, sino mirando detrás de cada estantería y cada piedra… en una de aquellas estanterías, de manera imperceptible para el ojo humano, pudo colar la mano por detrás de esta, sintiendo una corriente de aire…

"Por aquí…"

El viento arrastro lo que parecía una voz… desde el fondo de las escaleras que conducían a las catacumbas del inferno de Fortuna… antes de darse cuenta, su curiosidad ya la arrastraba a la oscuridad de la escalera de caracol.

Lady se percato de que la temperatura allá abajo era mucho menor, la humedad de las aguas subterráneas que debían atravesar aquel templo había formado una fina escarcha en las paredes y escalera, haciendo que la chica mantuviera siempre una prudente mano contra la piedra para en caso de que resbalase. Las escaleras descendían hasta obligarla a utilizar un encendedor para alumbrarse, pues la luz que dejaba atrás era insuficiente en su descenso cada vez más claustrofóbico.

Una vieja puerta de roble detuvo sus pasos, la madera estaba hinchada por la humedad, aunque aun se mantenía en su sitio gracias al metal que la anclaba al marco de esta… un lugar demasiado recóndito y aquella puerta tan misteriosa… sin duda, en su interior tenía que hallarse algún secreto.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Lady se quito sus gafas de cristales anaranjados sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse y prepararse ante lo que se avecinase, aun con el encendedor en la mano, desenfundo una de sus pistolas acercándose hacía el metal que anclaba la puerta… con el cañón del arma, comenzó a rascar sobre el musgo acumulado en el metal, sorprendiéndose ante el característico sonido del arma al tropezar con lo que parecían limaduras en el metal de la puerta…

Acerco el encendedor rascando aun más deprisa hasta que lo encontró… marcas en la puerta… formaban una escritura, los símbolos marcados eran tan irregulares, que debían haberlos escrito a cuchillo… o con las uñas…

Era una escritura antigua, pero totalmente legible:

"No pretendo amigo mío, retenerte ante las puertas del conocimiento, solo advertirte.

Del mismo modo en que el alma del hombre guarda los secretos de su existencia, del mismo modo que una amante madre siente el instinto de amamantar al fruto de su vientre, del mismo modo que la curiosidad te ha traído hasta aquí; hay cosas en este mundo a las que no se les puede buscar una explicación; cosas que están aquí, porque tienen que estar aquí...

Si mis palabras no son capaces de disuadirte, solo decirte amigo mío, no busques el bien para tu casa envenenando el agua de tu vecino, no busques el arma que silencio la lengua de los pecadores, no muerdas más de lo que puedas tragar; porque detrás de esta puerta, está el último sello contra el que yo no pude luchar, el que únicamente pude hacer dormir para el bien de los humanos. Algo que nunca debió haber existido, ni divino ni demoníaco, ni un arma ni un escudo, ni ciencia ni magia, oculto en las profundidades cerca del primer círculo, lejos de los ojos de _El_, que avergonzado rompería su palabra para dejar caer su coleta. Gloria hosanna en las alturas a ti señor, amen."

La mano que sostenía el encendedor le temblaba… Lady se mordió el labio expectante…

"El último sello contra el que yo no pude luchar, el que únicamente pude hacer dormir para el bien de los humanos."

Es decir… quien escribió aquel mensaje, no podía ser un humano… pero con aquella advertencia, haciendo dormir a aquel "sello" como él llamaba, parecía que quería proteger a los humanos de algo que conocía muy bien…

"Ni divino ni demoníaco."

-Sparda… -Aunque había susurrado aquel nombre, las paredes hicieron reverberar cada sonido provocando la ilusión de que alguien repetía una y otra vez el nombre del demonio salvador.

La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Lady. El ansia y la emoción se hicieron con sus acciones, quería abrir esa puerta a toda costa, ver que había al otro lado, desentramar todos sus secretos, los secretos de Sparda que eran también los secretos del caza demonios Dante.

Utilizo su preciada Kalina Ann, el machete que había colocado como una burda bayoneta, a modo de palanca entre el metal y la madera. En una situación normal, no hubiera pensado en aquello; pero al escuchar el metal saltar, su respiración se entrecorto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

La puerta, estaba abierta.

El conocimiento, el sello contra el que Sparda no pudo luchar, ahora ella, Lady, era quien estaba cara a cara con todo ese vasto mar.

Empujo la hinchada puerta de madera que se abrió con un quejido para encontrar… Nada.

Parada en el marco, la morena examino el interior… la habitación excavada en la piedra con un techo de apenas tres metros de altura, el eco del agua goteando entre las grietas llenaba el ambiente y las paredes de color negro hacían reverberar los sonidos una y otra vez dando la sensación de estar sumergida en el agua.

Lady se mordió el labio con frustración ignorando el absorbente sonido que el agua provocaba…

"Entra"

Cada gota era un susurro que debido al estado de la chica no llegaba a interpretar… pero una parte de su cerebro siguió las acciones que el agua ordenada, y Lady entro en la habitación.

No había nada extraño, pero al volver su mirada extrañada por el irregular suelo, la luz de su encendedor le mostró algo inesperado…

-¿Arena?

El suelo estaba cubierto de un polvo marrón, acumulado durante siglos hasta dar la sensación de que era arena.

La luz de su encendedor tembló aunque no hubo una corriente que empujase al fuego.

"Más adelante…"

Lady giró la cabeza de manera inconsciente, sintiéndolo aunque no lograba ver. Sabía que entre el polvo, había una irregularidad, algo enterrado…

De un saltó, depositando cuidadosamente el encendedor en el suelo para que le alumbrase mientras escarbaba. Lo encontró.

Era un libro… no tenia título, y aunque su aspecto era muy viejo, con una portada de piel ennegrecida y sus páginas amarillentas escritas con tinta escarlata… tenían una consistencia poco común… un tacto ligeramente graso… como el de la piel…

Lady sintió entre sus manos el libro latir de vida.

Y la tierra tembló.

"Ya lo tienes."

Lo tenía. Algo le decía que Lady tenía todo el conocimiento del universo ahora entre sus manos. Una sensación que desconocía, un sentimiento, se enlazo a su propia consciencia, indicándole, que no debía soltar ese libro bajo ningún pretexto.

En un vistazo fugaz, vio que bajo el libro en el suelo, había dibujados símbolos arcanos… círculos de protección destinados para aquel libro… y pronto iba a saber el porqué.

El polvo del suelo se arremolino en un rugido infernal que hizo temblar las paredes silenciando el tintineo del agua. Lady, aferrándose al libro, solo vio el rostro sin forma, los sudarios negros desgarrados y podridos, los ojos y las frentes llenas de sangre, los pómulos pegados al hueso y las deformadas manos esqueléticas, de cientos de demonios surgidos de entre el polvo y la arena… fue lo que vio, antes de que la misma arena tirase su encendedor enterrándolo, sumiendo a Lady en la más absoluta oscuridad con la muerte a su lado rodeandola…

Una oscuridad tan profunda e insondable, que hubiera hecho enloquecer a cualquier humano… pero Lady no. No iba a morir ahora que estaba tan cerca, ahora que había conseguido todos los conocimientos encerrados en aquel libro.

"Sobrevive."

El susurro del viento.

El tintineo del agua.

El crepitar de la llama.

El temblor de la tierra.

Los elementos que la habían guiado hasta aquel lugar, hasta aquel libro, eran ahora los que proferían el aliento de esperanza para aquella titánica lucha.

Entre las sombras, el resplandor de las chispas de la munición de la caza demonios Lady, iluminaban las intermitentes escenas, su ojo azul y rojo; un enemigo abatido; su sonrisa satisfecha; el grito de horror de la deformada mascara de otro demonio con un tiro entre ceja y ceja; una exclamación de placer de Lady al sentir el viento rozando su nuca al esquivar por milímetros la guadaña del demonio.

Pero… al contrario que las balas de la morena, los demonios no se acababan nunca…

Arrojo con fuerza el arma, una Ingram Mac-10 después de quedarse sin municiones, provocando que esta rebotase derribando a dos enemigos al partirles la culata y el cañón en sus rostros deformes. El techo era bajo, la oscuridad impenetrable, había demasiados enemigos en aquel lugar y solo podía utilizar una mano al tener la otra ocupada protegiendo aquel libro… Lady estaba llegando a su límite.

"Elimínalos a todos."

No era algo razonable… pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Se agacho esquivando un disparo de arena de uno de los demonios, Lady abrió la boca sintiendo nauseas al sujetar el libro en su boca apretando con sus mandíbulas, para aquello, necesitaba las dos manos libres.

Dio una voltereta hacía delante derribando a tres enemigos en el efecto domino y esquivando guadañas, desde el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, agarro a su más preciada arma Kalina Ann girando con esta para ponerse en pie como si fuera una picadora de carne.

En un segundo libero el seguro del arma, sonriendo al preparar la potencia máxima de fuego de Kalina Ann… iría al infierno, pero iba a llevarse un buen número por delante.

Apuntó al techo disparando. Liquidando a todos suicidándose ella.

El agua que había escuchado gotear se abrió paso como un torrente helado entre el cráter creado, el aire de la estancia se desplazo para dejar entrar al liquido elemento, la tierra cayó contra sus enemigos y contra ella misma, y antes de perder el conocimiento, vio el resplandor metálico de su encendedor.

El suelo pareció abrirse tragándose a todos. Lady aun sostenía el libro entre sus mandíbulas mientras rocas enormes aplastaban su cuerpo mezclando la sangre con el resto de elementos… la misma sangre de la descendiente mortal de la sacerdotisa que en su día sello Temen Ni Gru y la sangre que volvió a abrir la puerta demoníaca…

Pero para Lady, ya todo era oscuridad.

* * *

KK… he matado a LadyUu Me siento como Clamp…

Dejar Review!!


End file.
